


Just a Kid

by Knockknockitssatan



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: A gift to Shortterror on tumblr for Dirk Gently's Holistic Gift Exchange! Hope you enjoy it :)





	Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastell/gifts).



The road was bumpy in the back of the unknown van. He faded in and out of his sleepy haze. The worried face of a man in the front seat spoke softly.

"He's just a kid." He looked to the driver. "This can't be ethical."

"They all are." A gruff, older voice spoke. "And it's not." He sounded bitter, even mad.

His vision faded to black.

He woke again. A bright white light. A crome room with nothing but an uncomfortable cot. A mirror with faint silhouettes of people pacing, talking, watching.

His energy was gone. He could barely keep his head up. He didn't. He began to dream.

"Come on Jacob!" A cheery girl called as he ran behind a group of other children through an empty field.

He laughed and ran faster after her.

She was smiling. But then she wasn't. She stopped dead in her tracks and a second later he caught up to her. She stayed standing long enough to look at him in a silent panic.

"Oh no." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to writh.

Jacob caught her barely, and set her down as she shook. The children came back and yelled for her worryingly. Jacob held her head to make sure it didn't hit the ground. He looked at her, shaking violently. The voices of the screaming childern faded as he closed his own eyes and opened his mouth slightly. He very something consume him. An energy? A life force? When his body took it in he opened his eyes to watch her's drowsily blink. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said

He smiled down at her and looked to see terror in the other's eyes.

"What was that?!" One shouted.

"He could've killed her!" Another said.

"Get away!!!"

The childern shouted and ran away from the scene, crying.

He jolted up. His heart raced like he had run a hundred miles. His vision blurry again, but his hearing intensified.

"Day 2." The gruff voice spoke. "Subject has finally woken up." He contiued.

Jacob looked to the silhouette and stared as he listened. It moved oddly and stopped speaking.

"Can he?"

Jacob looked away. They couldn't know he could hear them.

"Oh... Guess. Subject slept all yesterday and is low energy now." The gruff voice continued.

"Good morning?" The intercome spoke and a tray of bacon, eggs, and sausage slid into the room from a slot in the door.

Jacob cautiously approached the tray, circled it, questioning if it was drugged or not. He closed his eyes and took in the smell. He realized how hungry he was. He grabbed the tray and ate at the bed, staring straight ahead and not speaking.

He didn't speak because he didn't feel he had anything to say.

Day 3

"How does it work?"

Nothing.

Day 4

"Do you absorb their life force?"

Nothing.

Day 5

"What is your power."

Nothing.

Day after day time blurred together. He had nothing to say. He knew nothing about what he was or why he was here.

Until the day they opened the door.

A man led him down a hallway to another room like his, but much bigger. There were three beds already there and a fourth made up nice and neat. Before he could turn around the man was gone. Another turn and he had company.

He jumped back slightly at the sight of the much taller boys.

"Hey." The second tallest boy spikey blonde hair spoke.

"Is he like us?" Asked the tallest, short, middle partered, Brown have that hung in his face.

"He has to be." The third boy with dark skin and a grey beanie added.

"Are you?" The blonde one asked.

He kid shrugged. His breath slowly picked up. He just wanted to go home. He had know Idea how long he'd been here and why. A panic attack set in.

The blonde kid gently grabbed his shoulders. He watched as the blonde closed his eyes and a blurried energy was sucked into his mouth. His nervousness receded as soon as it had appeared.

"Can you do that?" The blonde asked, somewhat out of breath.

He nodded quickly. A smile crossed the blond one's face. One that might have scared other people but seemed calming, soothing even to him.

"He is." He smiled brightly to the others. "What's your name kid?"

It was... What was it? He struggled to remember. He wasn't to sure he could even speak now. What.. Was...

"Vogel." He chirped. It hurt him almost after being silent for so long.

The boys nodded and smiled.

They became inseparable after that. Vogel was happy. He felt understood. He felt at home and comfortable.

It was one of the most happiest moments of his life if you asked him.

But for Black Wing.

That's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
